Shatter me (FNAF)
by Sanone
Summary: Foxy's been reopened with Mangle, and the comapny's trying to recover Spring Bonnie to reopen with Golden Freddy, or Fredbear, after years of closure. The toys and original's are in the same pizzeria, re-opened and their bussiness is booming. However, peace is not to last. After the company recover's Spring Bonnie, things start to change.
1. Chapter 1

_Beeping. More beeping. One bang. Two bangs. Three bangs then four. "We need a plan, quick." He said, holding the bomb as he fiddled with it. "Marionette, get out of here! It's too dangerous!" He yelled, his eyes sparkling with concern._

" _I-I don't want to leave you!" Marionette said, but He shoved her out. She never got to finish her goodbye, because the door slammed. "I'm a guardian too!" She yelled at the shut door, tears blinding her eyes. She pulled her knees to her face, sobbing._

 _Shouting. More shouting. Blurred words and shaky breaths. One beep, two beeps, three beeps, four beeps then five. A hushed goodbye and a final bang. As everything went flying, the only thing that stayed was an unconscious animatronic puppet. Everything else was shattered, broken. And there was no getting it back._

Marionette's eyes snapped open. It was only a dream. Sometimes she had no clue where these dreams came from. She was simply the protector of this pizzeria, or the remade one they lived in now. It was a little difficult to like being like this. Like animatronics. Sometimes, they wanted to be free so bad, and other times it was great being this way.

Mike was trying to stop them from killing night guards, but it wasn't really working. Not as great as he'd planned anyway. Marionette got out of the box, standing and stretching. She noticed a poster, one of the new ones with all the animatronics on it. Except for Foxy, Mangle and Golden. Oh, and Spring Bonnie.

Despite opening the toys and originals together, the company was still working on Foxy and Golden. Mangle was simply being redesigned at the moment. They were extremely unsure of whether to open Foxy and Golden up because of the accidents they'd caused, and they'd lost track of where Spring Bonnie was and wanted him to be opened up with Golden Freddy. Marionette understood that Golden was hopeful they'd recover Spring Bonnie because they'd been best friends for so long, but she knew deep down that something bad was going to happen out of this. And she thought that maybe, just maybe, Spring Bonnie wasn't going to make it through this.

As she walked down the new corridors, she knew almost every wall in this place was going to help them move on from the past, and maybe that this bad feeling she had was just the feeling of new pasts, and different memories. Maybe, just maybe, they'd move on from this horrible past they'd had. She hoped that was the case. She wanted to see everyone happy so badly, it hurt her to think they might go through that pain again.

She headed down the hallways, lined with posters of the toys and originals, of her and of many other animatronics, like Toy Freddy and Freddy performing together, Toy Bonnie and Bonnie battling each other with their guitars, and much more. The floor was reflective and clean, so someone must've cleaned it again. It was nice having a clean place. They'd fixed the lights up and washed the walls. No more pizza stains and weird fizzy drink smells.

Obviously, what had happened was spectacular. After getting a positive news article about how kid-friendly the place was, the company's business had boomed. They'd recently opened up the toys and originals and a few newspapers had come to give a review on the place, expecting shady pizzas and musty animatronics. Instead, they'd gotten kid-friendly, cheerful clean animatronics and spectacular pizza, with some very family-entertaining performances and all around friendly co-workers that knew everything about the place, and had obviously been briefed on how to handle kids and parents. It was an all-around good place, to quote some of them.

Since those articles came out, people had wanted to come see for themselves how much the place had fixed itself up. It was pretty much a miracle for all of them. They loved kids, and now they were warming up to adults again. This helped their recovery process, and it meant the company could do things they couldn't do before. As puppet thought about all of this, and how spectacular it was, she noticed a new poster.

It's background was a sunrise on the ocean with a boat and a cartoon-drawn version of Foxy with a new partner, presumably a fixed mangle, which was great. Marionette was overjoyed for them. She read the words, which said: _"Opening soon! Come explore the seven seas with Captain Foxy and his first mate Mangle!"_ Marionette smiled to herself, cheering internally. She was so glad Foxy and Mangle would be preforming again, it was glorious!

She hurried down the hallway now, and into the main room. There was a big stage, a ginormous one, seeing as this place was pretty big, almost the size of two malls on top of each other. In front of the stage was a bunch of party tables, and around the edges of the room there were booth's for the family's coming in with small groups. In one corner of the room, there was an arcade with loads of different games designed specifically for the pizzeria. The stage was the thing attracting the most attention however, and it had a big spotlight shining down onto it, big enough to fit one of the bands. They had multiple other lights too, all in different shades and colours. Marionette noted that no one was on in this room, presumably because the originals woke up a little (more like half an hour) after the toys and this was their main place.

The toys hung around in the arcade, except for puppet, who hung around the entrance. Balloon Boy handed out party balloons and played hide and seek with children when they were bored. Puppet headed over to there, the arcade, to see the toys all happily crowded around one poster. Obviously, Mangle was still dangling from above, she hadn't been fixed yet.

"Quite exciting, isn't it?" Toy Freddy mused, putting his top hat on. Marionette wondered when he'd taken it off. The other Toy's nodded and Mangle squealed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be working with Foxy! It's gonna be like a dream come true, omgosh we should totally go tell him! He'll be overjoyed to be performing again!" Mangle said, her eyes glowing. None of them had noticed Marionette, but she smiled to herself at their excitement. Toy Chica smiled widely too.

"I'm so happy for you, Mangle! We should definitely go tell him!" Toy Chica shouted, only loud enough for the group to hear, so as not to wake the originals. For the past few weeks, they'd kept Pirate Cove out of bounds, and this was obviously why. Marionette wondered if Foxy would be in Pirate's cove again, or backstage like he had been before. She presumed backstage, the company would most likely want it to be a surprise-or, should I say, would want it to be a surprise.

"Make sure to check Pirate's cover out when you go past it-maybe Foxy'll be in there instead." Marionette chimed in, making the others jump. They hadn't seen her there.

"Oh Marionette! I didn't notice you there!" Toy Bonnie voiced on behalf of the group. You see, Marionette was never one of the toys, and never one of the originals. She was more in between. While BB was like Toy Chica's child and so obviously considered a part of the toys, Marionette was not. To be honest, she hung out more with the originals than with the toys.

"C'mon, Mangle. Let's go find Foxy-we'll check Pirate's cove on the way like you suggested, Marionette, thanks for the suggestion." Toy Chica said, heading off with Mangle following on the roof behind her. They were chatting about the engineer's, and whether Foxy was fixed or not.

"I believe engineers should be coming tonight because they want to do overnight repairs as well as during the day searches or something. All I heard was something about them coming late at night-or maybe it was early in the morning. I'm unsure." Toy Freddy said, turning to face Marionette and Toy Bonnie. Marionette nodded.

"Maybe we should go hang out with the originals-I'm sure that they'll know something about it. And then we'll also catch the night guards as they come in, so we'll be able to ask them about it! Hey, do you think Mr. Fazbear'll come in tonight to see it all?" Toy bonnie asked as he tugged Toy Freddy along, Marionette willingly following close behind. Close enough to hear it all, anyway.

"I think so, I mean, the company and business is a big deal to him, too." Toy Freddy said as we walked into the main stage, and found the originals all huddled around a poster near the end of the booth's on one side of the room. Marionette hurried over as Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie began heading down to the entrance instead, hoping to catch the night guards by surprise or something like that.

"Hey guys!" Marionette chirped, quite happy and fuelled on excitement for the new addition to the pizzeria. The original's looked her way, all with big grins on their face. Marionette noticed Golden Freddy, or Goldie as they called him, was smiling widely too. "You noticed the new posters?" She motioned to the poster on the wall, the same as the other's around the place.

"Yeah, We're super happy for Mangle and Foxy! He's been dying to perform and things, it'll be fun to see him open again! Do you know where he is?" Chica cheered, clapping her wing/hands together in happiness. She didn't seem jealous that Foxy was performing with someone other than her at all, and she knew that. Inside, however, she was sort of disappointed and upset that he hadn't been chosen to perform with her, even though she had known it'd never happen. Besides, how bad could it be? Foxy and Mangle barely knew each other, and her and Foxy were best friends. Everything would be fine, she reassured herself.

"No, I have no clue. Though I'm pretty sure Mangle and Toy Chica went to find him before." Marionette said, and Chica nodded. She waved and said bye to the group, telling them she was going to go find them all. Marionette moved on to what was really bugging her. "When's the engineers coming? Toy Freddy said late tonight or early this morning." She questioned, and Freddy chuckled.

"Typical of him to overhear that. They're coming at 3 so they can add some of the mechanics to the stage and fix up Foxy and Mangle all in one day so they're ready for performing tomorrow, hopefully. They've got a team of ten working together, so we're pretty sure they'll have them done way before tomorrow, but they insisted." Freddy said, smiling. Everyone was really chilled and excited for this, and Marionette seemed to notice that especially.

"Speaking of 3, what time is it? I'm pretty sure Mike's supposed to be here." Bonnie said, looking around for a clock. Despite this, there was one on the wall that read 12:47, so Mike should've been here. She looked confused and added "Maybe….Maybe he's just late? I really hope he wasn't fired." Bonnie said, and at that exact moment Mike walked in. Bonnie sighed, relieved.

Mike smiled at them and walked over, thinking about how late he was. If they were up, he was definitely late. "Hey, sorry I was late." Mike said, his eyes sweeping the group before they landed on the poster. His face lit up suddenly, and he smiled. "So, ol' Foxy's being repaired and reopened, ey? They told me mechanics were coming, but I figured they were for you guys or something!" Mike said, surprised.

"Yep! It's great, isn't it?" Golden Freddy replied, smiling at Mike. Mike nodded and smiled back. "Oh, by the way, no need to tell us about the engineer's, we know when they're coming. The toy's don't though, so they'll need a little bit of informing." Golden added.

"Okay, I'll do that." Mike answered, before turning to walk off. He walked out of the room, and Marionette decided to follow suit. Freddy and Bonnie went to lounge on the stage, practicing a few new songs that Bonnie needed to work on. Goldie decided to follow Chica, intrigued as to Foxy's reaction. It turns out Foxy could squeal higher than any of the female's in the pizzeria if tempted.

At three, the engineer's piled into Pirate's cove while Mike herded out the animatronics and made Mangle and Foxy enter the room together. They were so excited, all of them, that both the toys and originals were crowding around the door of Pirate's cove waiting for them to come out, looking brand new. Turns out 6am was closer than they thought, and they all returned to their spots a little disappointed but still running on the excitement and happiness they had for their fellow friend.

They performed and played all day, with kids asking questions and things all day. Things like: "Why can't we go into the cove?" "Why are there people in the cove?" "Who's Foxy?" "Is Foxy going to replace you guys? Please say he isn't because I love you all so much."

A few of the older parents were sceptical of Foxy, and questioned the waiters about it. Freddy overheard one of the waitresses having a hard time answering a newspaper's questions, and went over to help. "Why did you decide to open Foxy up? Isn't he dangerous?" They asked, quite eager to get some juicy gossip.

"We've got some mechanics making sure that won't happen again, and we're fixing him up with upgraded security and mechanics." Freddy replied, and the waitress nodded. "We as a company find that sometimes old pasts and mistakes can be forgiven easily with just a little bit of help. We're very happy that he's going to perform again, he's been very eager to do so." Of course, this remark was regarded on behalf of the company in the newspaper. The newspaper interviewer left fairly quickly, noting that Foxy's reopening was not because the company was trying to win a feud against the media, and simply because the kids were piling in and so they needed more than one performance going.

When 12am struck, the animatronics were almost buzzing with excitement at seeing the new animatronics. They gathered around the outside of Pirate's cove and waited, eager for Foxy and Mangle to power up.

 _ **(!PLEASE NOTE THIS IS AN AU OF MINE, IN NO WAY DO I OWN THE RIGHTS TO FNAF, OR ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS. ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO SCOTT CAWTHON. IN NO WAY IS THIS CANNON TO THE ORIGINAL PLOT, IT IS MY OWN PLOT AND THUS AN AU I HAVE!)**_

 _ **A/N: Hey! It's me back again with another FNAF fanfiction because I'm sort of into the fandom again. I don't know, I'll probably drift back into the Phandom and things eventually, but for now, appreciate another FNAF fanfiction because I had a day off school and decided to spend most of it writing and re-writing this while listening to green light and having a headache. Actually, I'm pretty sure I was supposed to do homework…..oops…**_

 _ **Anyway, it's exciting isn't it? I love the concept of Foxy being opened up, and this is sorta my own AU if you haven't guessed already. I just like the concept of this. I was going to add an OC to perform with Foxy, but decided against it because Mangle needed to fit in somehow. This is going to include major shipping, and the FNAF SL characters are going to come in later on, so If you're a fan of them, stick around and stay tuned for some drama there.**_

 _ **I got obsessed with Green lights by Lorde recently, along with Look what you made me do by Taylor Swift, so I'm going to listen to them on repeat for ages until I feel physically sick when I listen to them. If you know the songs and see a line that references the song, that's probably why, because I do that a lot. Like, I'm-surprised-no-one-has-noticed a lot.**_

 _ **Well, would you look at that, it seems we've come to an end. Goodbye then, Friend!**_


	2. Chapter 2

When they finally came out, Foxy and Mangle looked amazing. Mangle wore a light brown belt with a pink skirt flowing down and cut in the middle to reveal her legs, which looked just thinner than Toy Chica's. She was furry, with her knee caps being pink and the rest white. She wore no shoes, like the others, and had no pirate hat on. She had her normal, usual face, but both her eyes were golden and she had one of her hands as a shiny yellow hook. Up until her knee caps was metal painted to look like tights, pink ones that ended with yellow bows on either side, which was again just painted metal. Mangle had a sword like Foxy's on the side of her belt too.

Foxy was, of course, shirtless like Mangle. They were animal themed, so this didn't matter. He wore puffed brown shorts with a black belt that held a silver pirate sword on one side, which was obviously just one of the two dollar shop swords they had gotten, but it was spray painted and made to look real. He wore boots, brown ones with a folded top, like a stereotype pirate would. His eyes were golden too, and he had an eye patch on his left eye.

"Wooooow! Mangle! You look soooo….new!" Toy Chica said, gazing up at Mangle, who was an inch taller than her. Mangled looked quite happy at this, and she did a little twirl, to which everyone responded positively. Foxy smiled, and bared his teeth. He had a few gold teeth here and there, and his jaws were sharp.

"And Foxy, you look amazing! Good as new!" Chica said, rushing up to him and walking around him, gazing at his outfit. He was about a foot taller than her now, instead of being the same height. Toy Chica glared at Chica. Despite not being best friends with Foxy, Toy Chica did have a crush on Foxy. Not like it mattered, anyway. All she knew was that she was going to get with Foxy.

"You look amazing, as always" Toy Chica said, going up to Foxy. She got close to Foxy, and Foxy just regarded the remark as a compliment. Chica glared at Toy Chica. "He's so blind." Toy Chica thought. Toy Freddy looked somewhat disappointed. Freddy gave him a pat on the back and whispered something to him. Toy Chica looked over at the somewhat disappointed Toy Freddy as Freddy whispered to him, and saw him smile. For the first time in forever she considered that maybe she didn't actually love Foxy, and that maybe it was just her wanting to prove to Chica she could do something better than her. That was a ridiculous thought, of course she loved Foxy.

Just look at all the amazing things he's done! Of course, nothing really came to mind at first, but the more she thought the more she knew. Of course that meant she loved Foxy.

Marionette was thrilled to have them all fixed up. Just as they all began flooding Foxy and Mangle with compliments on their new looks, Mike and walked in. "Ah! Hello everybody! Nice to see you all again!" Mr. Fazbear remarked as they walked over to the group.

"Mr. Fazbear!" Chica cheered, running up to Mr. Fazbear and hugging him. She was the shortest, with Toy Chica being the second shortest. Mr. Fazbear was quite tall, and quite obviously taller than Chica. Freddy tipped his top hat to him, and Golden, who'd just recently appeared, waved. Toy Freddy smiled at him and the rest said hello. Even Shadow Bonnie and Shadow Freddy waved before going back to their original form on the wall. Mr. Fazbear looked over at Foxy and Mangle before smiling at them.

"You both look wonderful Foxy and Mangle, and the reopened Pirate's Cove looks brand new! Which, by the way, I am so glad to open again. I cannot wait to see you perform again, Foxy. Which, of course, will happen tomorrow. Your lines are internally programmed like the others, so make sure to check up and read through them before 6am!" Mr. Fazbear announced, gesturing wildly all over the place. He was generally very cheery, and the animatronics liked him for that.

The new Pirate's Cove had cartoon-drawn sand on the floor (It was carpet) and the boat at the front, which was of course, the stage that Mangle and Foxy would perform on. On the stage was a chest, piling with fake jewellery from the two-dollar store. There was another chest of the other side that was locked, and presumably filled with gifts and treats to give out to birthday boys and girls. There was a carved mermaid at the front of the boat, and the rim around the edge was spray painted gold with a few bolts for authentic measures. It looked pretty cool, actually. Very kid-friendly, like the rest of the pizzeria.

"Anyway, I was just going to inform you all that after a quick chat with Mike here, we have decided to do some new things with the pizzeria. We see it fit that since you have been deemed Kid-friendly you should be able to roam around the place again, which will happen tomorrow. Of course, there will be a warning sign out front telling the parents, and the kids. We're testing it out, and if the majority is scared and we get less customers than average, you will stay on the stage again." Mr. Fazbear said, his voice more serious than cheery. The respect they had for him told them to stay still and simply nod.

Mr. Fazbear smiled, before saying his goodbye's and leaving, switching the back-up generator on instead so that the company's power bill wasn't through the roof.

"That's great news, I'd love to roam around again, even if just for a day." Freddy said, and Bonnie smiled, nodding to agree with him. "It gets really boring on stage, especially when the kid's try to take you off stage, 'cause then you feel bad saying no." Freddy added, simply as a pondering thought.

"Yeah, I hate disappointing the kids." Bonnie willingly agreed, inching closer to Freddy and smiling. Freddy smiled back, and Chica giggled. Mike was quite happily typing on his phone, texting Jeremy, a new hire night guard that had volunteered to help Mike. "Oh! Freddy! Don't you have a chess game to continue with Mike?" Bonnie asked eagerly, the chess game had been on her mind for a while now, but she only mentioned it now because she wanted them to finish the game. That, and last time Freddy had made her feel incredibly special…..

Freddy smiled, a soft gentle smile, and lead Bonnie and Mike into the backroom, with Golden Freddy following them all. Toy Freddy gave one last unnoticed sorrowful smile at Toy Chica, who was back to flooding Foxy with compliments again, before Toy Bonnie lead him off, giving him words of comfort for his heavy aching heart, but nothing could help the feeling that he simply was not good enough for her.

"Foxy, you look great! I can't believe-imagine-how they did this to you!" Toy Chica said, walking around Foxy one last time as Foxy smiled awkwardly and Chica huffed. Toy Chica gave a vicious smile, glad she was making Chica jealous. "Oh, and I'd love to see the Cove too! Why don't you give me a little tour?" Toy Chica questioned smugly, glad she was winning in this female battle. She didn't even notice that Toy Freddy had left. Foxy shook his head, and Toy Chica's smile dropped.

"'m sorry, lass, but me and this lass here have a script to read, lassie. Maybe tomorrow night?" Foxy said, shaking his head. Chica gave a sigh of relief, and headed off to the kitchen, wanting Foxy to call after her, but he didn't. She felt bad all of a sudden, but was determined to leave that feeling out of her mind. She'd find a way to get Foxy, and if she didn't get him then….that would be horrible, and she'd have to do something about that.

But she already had a suspicion that Toy Chica had a different plan heading her way.

"Hey, it's okay . Toy Chica'll realise she loves you soon enough." Toy Bonnie chimed, patting Toy Freddy's back as he chuckled. Toy bonnie looked surprised. "What's that laugh for?" he questioned.

"Not much, thanks for the words of comfort though. I'm just laughing at how stupid I am." Toy Freddy said, and Toy Bonnie tilted his head, confused. "Think about it! I fell for a girl that I knew loved someone else! That's a bit of an idiot move if I do say so myself." Toy Freddy said, melancholy filling his voice but a smile still remaining on his face.

"T. Fred, that's a stupid idea. You weren't being an idiot, because you've never been an idiot-and trust me, I've been your friend for years now-not about love at least! She'll realise she loves you eventually, bro. It'll be fine." Toy Bonnie said, putting and arm around him and hugging him. "Besides, in the meantime, you've got me. Sorry to say to you, , but it seems I'm gonna have to hang around for a while." Toy Bonnie said, putting his head on 's shoulder.

Toy Freddy gave a laugh, one of his bright cheery ones that Toy Bonnie loved to hear. It was better than him crying, anyway. "Yeah, I am going to be stuck with you for quite a while, . And that's good, because even if I don't end up with , I've always got you." T. Fred said, returning the awkward positioned hug that was giving him. With that, and moved on from the topic of girls to what gender the marionette might be, because that was definitely more productive, of cours.e

Bonnie smiled as she strolled into the kitchen, sliding herself onto the counter next to Chica, who was baking some cakes for tomorrow. Just to, you know, surprise the chefs and things. Chica smiled at her love struck friend, forgetting for a moment about how upset she really was. "I'm guessing things went well with Freddy?" She said, sounding like Bonnie had just confessed her love to him from the bottom of a castle.

"Yeah, but not _that_ kind of well." Bonnie said, blushing. Chica let out a laugh, a high pitched friend laugh, the embarrassing one you only showed your best friend. "He just called me a couple of cute names cause he was focusing and hugged me, is all." Bonnie said, swinging her legs softly. Chica smiled at her.

"What kind of names? Did he call you _darling_? Oooo no, it must have been _dearest_ or _my love_?" Chica teased, poking at Bonnie's stomach as she did so. Bonnie giggled and burst out laughing, before stopping Chica and blushing hard.

"Well no, Freddy didn't call me that. He called me his number one fan, though. He also said he was my number one fan-and he put his arm around me while he brought me in for a hug once he won-and he called me 'BonBon', and-Oh Chica, you have no clue how perfect he is!" Bonnie said, clearly love struck. This openness was obviously because of a successful late night game of Truth or Dare between the two of them, where they'd stolen candy from the kitchen and locked the door backstage and just played the game, giggling whenever they found out one another's biggest secret, because inside they hadn't really ever grown up from being childish.

Chica smiled painfully, remembering the subtle flirting Toy Chica had pulled on Foxy. For a moment she wondered what Toy Chica was doing, but all the 'what if's' hurt her even more than she already was. "I'm glad you two are getting so close, if only me and Foxy were like that." Chica said, putting the cake in the oven and setting a timer.

"Oh, so it didn't go well after I left? What happened? Do I need to get a bat and hit someone?" Bonnie joked, and Chica smiled at her friend's remark. "Oh, it's about _her_ again. Seriously Chica, Toy Chica doesn't stand a chance! I spoke to Foxy, remember? And he said he's more likely to have you as a wife than her. Even if she's flirting, He probably just sees her as a friend! Besides, I think Toy Freddy's got his eyes on Toy Chica." Bonnie said, winking at Chica. Chica laughed, they'd theorised about it earlier, and come up with a plan that Toy Freddy would propose to and then they'd have a full, blown-out wedding and they'd have 5 children.

"Yeah, but it hurt. It hurt because I don't want to lose him and she's flirting with him, and I can just see them going together, and the way that Toy Chica's hand would fit right into his, and he'd whisper to her that he loved her in the dead of night, and I'd…..it wouldn't be me he loved." Chica almost chocked on her own words as they came out of her mouth, and she felt the tears run down her cheeks. Bonnie slid off the counter and hugged her.

"Hey, it's okay. If Foxy doesn't get with you, that means he's missing out! Because I'll tell you, Chi, that someone out there is going to look at you like you're the world someday, and then Foxy's gonna think 'Darnit, why didn't I fall in love with her earlier?' and you're going to be with that other person, smiling the biggest smile you've ever done, and then you're not even going to remember wanting to be with Foxy, and he's gonna be the one missing out. Besides, if he gets with her, then would always be up for grabs!" Bonnie joked, making Chica smile a little.

"Yeah, you're right." Chica said, giving a small smile. She heard the timer ding and opened the oven, carefully removing the cake from the boiling hot oven. She put it up on the counter to cool and turned to face Bonnie. "I'm pretty sure you better get to the stage, Bon. It's 5:30 already and I've just got to put the lid on this cake and then I'll be right behind you." Chica said, dismissing Bonnie.

Bonnie nodded and walked out, waving her goodbye to Chica. When Bonnie got to the stage, she laughed a little at Freddy's childish behaviour. Freddy had tried to put up decorations for the big re-opening of the Cove, and fallen backwards due to poor balance on his tippy toes.

"Hey Fazbear! You having some troubles?" Bonnie sarcastically said, walking up to Freddy. Freddy blushed a little and Bonnie giggled. "Here, let me help." She said, taking the decorations from him and going to the back of the stage, putting the lights and decorations up there instead, and Freddy joined in, though it happened in silence. When they were done they stepped back and admired their work.

"It looks great, thanks for the help Bon." Freddy said, happily looking at the wall. "You really are spectacular, you know that?" Freddy said, even though his cheeks were blushing as red as a tomato and it was starting to get hot in the room. Freddy felt a little dizzy, and Bonnie blushed too.

"Thanks, Fred….You're amazing." Bonnie said, before glancing at the clock. Chica walked in and past Pirate's Cove, letting out a deep sigh. Foxy looked at her with sadness at her sigh, but she turned away too fast to see it. The clock read 5:57, so Bonnie stood up and walked to her position. "Hey Freddy and Chica, we've got to get in position, like now." She yelled before powering off.

The toys scrambled onto the stage and Toy Chica smiled to herself. She'd done well, she thought. Toy Freddy sighed sadly again and Toy Chica looked at him….He looked really cute in this lighting…


	3. Chapter 3

**_(!I FORGOT TO PREVIOSULY MENTION BUT I SUPPOSE YOU'VE ALREADY FIGURED IT OUT, MARIONETTE IS FEMALE. IT'S IN THIS AU, AND NOT CANNON TO THE ORIGINAL GAME!)_**

 ** _Quick A/N: I forgot to mention that there are now nicknames for the toys, which are: = Toy Chica, = Toy Freddy, +Toy Bonnie. I hope this clears up any confusion and fustration you have! If it does not, feel free to message me to ask about confusions, or simply because you have feedback! I enjoy hearing the feedback from you!_**

"Hey kids! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" Freddy announced, looking down on the crowd. He smiled the best he could, and stepped into the spotlight, listening to the kids cheer. "Wow! Would you look at that! There sure is a lot of you little ones down there! I'm going to need some help from my friends!" Freddy exclaimed, moving around to lock eye contact with different kids as he scanned the room. There were a lot of kids, much more than expected. He thought most people would be scared by the animatronics walking around, but they weren't! Which was great, of course.

Freddy looked to the centre again, as practiced. "Bonnie! Chica!" Freddy shouted, and some of the kids giggled as Bonnie and Chica stepped into their spotlights for a moment and then looked at each other, before stepping out of the light again as Freddy turned to look at them. "Well, I can't seem to get them out!" Freddy said to the laughing children, barely holding back a laugh himself, he loved to see children laugh. It made him want to laugh along. "Can you help me get Chica and Bonnie out?" Freddy asked, scratching his head with his free hand as he looked at the children.

"Yes!" Some of them yelled, smiling happily. "No!" the other half said, joking of course, but they were at that age where refusing was funny. Freddy went with the majority, which was saying yes.

"Well then, you better call them with me! On the count of three, we'll all call Bonnie and Chica, okay?" Freddy asked, and the children replied the same again, Yes and No's all over the place. "Okay, 1….2…..3!" Freddy said, smiling down at the children as a bunch of garbled yells came from the crowd and you could barely tell what they were saying.

"Did you hear that Chica? I think someone was calling us!" Bonnie said, stepping into the spotlight again. "Who do you think it could have been?" Bonnie said, as she turned to face the wall straight in front of her. Chica stepped into the light, beaming.

"I don't know, Bonnie! Maybe it was Freddy?" Chica said, still smiling afterwards. She was very cheery when performing to kids, she loved it. It was the best part of her day. "Oooooh, look at all these lovely little children! They look wonderful! I bet they're the ones who called us out here! Do you think they've come to see us perform?" Chica said, gazing down at all the children happily.

"Where are they? I don't see them! Freddy, have you seen the children?" Bonnie asked, changing topic in the performance. "I can't seem to see them!" Bonnie huffed, crossing her arms as some children laughed.

"Well, Bon, Maybe if you looked down you'd see them!" Freddy said, and Bonnie looked down, and jumped back, acting surprised and scared. The children giggled as Freddy and Chica smiled. "Haha, well, now that you've seen them! Do you think they'd like to see us perform?" Freddy said, turning to look at each of them in turn.

"Why don't you ask them, Freddy?" Bonnie suggested, and Freddy turned to face Bonnie and smiled, looking like he was considering it.

"I suppose we should, Bon." Freddy said, before turning to look at the kids. "Do you want to see me and my friends perform?" Freddy asked the crowd below them, and the kids cheered. Again, there were some 'No's. Freddy chuckled.

"Well, I guess that's a yes, then!" Freddy said, as Bonnie got out her guitar and Chica smiled as some of the kid's cheered.

After performing several different songs and the alphabet too, the band finally lead onto the next performance. "Guys! I think I spot Foxy over in the Cove! And Mangle, too!" Bonnie exclaimed, and the kids cheered happily. "I'm glad to see they've returned from their expedition safe!" Bonnie added, putting her hand to shade the light, as if she were looking out on the far coast.

"Well, I bet they'll want to see the children then, won't they?" Freddy said, and Chica nodded. "I'm sure the kid's will want to see him too, won't you all?" Freddy added, questioning the crowd. The children cheered, running over to the Cove. The band sighed, before packing up their show and going over to the Cove to watch Foxy's new performance, where they met up with the Toy's.

"Hey ! You happy to roam around again?" Freddy asked, sitting next to and . Bonnie took a seat on his left side as he spoke to .

"Yes! I've been so glad to get off that small stage in the arcade, we don't even perform 'till after this! I've been going around getting hugs from kids all morning. You were right, children do help with every problem." said, a wide smile on his face. looked at him happy that his friend was getting better.

"At one point I had to pry him away from the kids to see the show, and he still brought some of the kids even then!" said, patting on the back and motioning to the kids sitting in front of them.

"It's nice to know you're feeling better, . Gold and I were getting worried you might be sad for a long time, and we can't have my little bro feeling sad!" Freddy exclaimed, putting an arm around and hugging him before getting swarmed with children wanting to sit on his lap, to which he chuckled and obliged too.

Bonnie, and were practically drowning in the children on their lap's by the time the show had started, and was sitting next to Chica, shooting jealous glares at each other as the children piled up on their laps.

" , I hate having Drama with you." Chica said eventually, sighing. "You're like a little sister to me, I don't want to argue," Chica paused for effect, looking at Toy Chica's curious face. "Yeah, we both like Foxy, but let's not start taring each up other about it. We both know someone else is getting hurt in the process." Chica said, motioning to a smiling , who'd just heard one of the children's jokes and was overjoyed to have them around him again.

Toy Chica sighed, Toy Freddy really did look cute. Just, in general. "Okay, okay, fine. You got me," Toy Chica looked forward, before turning to look at Chica again, all the children squealing and chatting on their lap's. "Truce? For now, of course. Until I figure out who I really like." said, holding out her pinky finger. Chica took it with her pinky finger, shaking it.

"Truce." She said, and the spotlight flashed onto the stage.

Foxy stepped into the spotlight, and Mangle followed him. "Argh! Why'd ye wake me up, lassie? I don't see the kids ye spoke of!" Foxy exclaimed, looking around the room but not seeing the kids. As he looked down, he gave a startled expression and jumped back, tripping and falling into Mangle's arms, who helped him up and ignored the upset faces of and Chica in the crowd.

"See capin' I wasn't lyin'!" Mangle said cheerfully, smiling and putting her hands on her hips. "All ye had to do was look down, ya see! What're we gonna do with the lads and lasses?" Mangle asked, gesturing out to all of the children in the crowd.

"Well, we're gonna tell 'em a story, o'course!" Foxy said, swinging his hook round to scratch his chin. "But what story…." Foxy added, pondering this thought as he scratched his chin.

"Why don't we tell 'em of our latest expedition, capin'?" Mangle said, looking around at all of them, smiling. "About how ye' fought Jane? The dreaded raider of the seven seas?" Mangle added, looking at him curiously as Foxy's face slowly began to light up.

"Oh! Jane! Why, Lass why didn't you just say so!" Foxy exclaimed, swinging his hook round to flip up his eye patch. "Do ye lads and lasses want to hear about how ol' Foxy and me first mate Mangle defeated the dreaded pirate raider Jane?" Foxy said, looking around at every one of the children in the crowd, glaring at them all in a childish manor.

The children cheered, with some of them saying No, but most yelling Yes. You had a few Maybe's here and there.

"Well then, let's get started. So I was off lookin' for treasure with Mangle 'ere, and then we spotted Jane! She was just off the coast of an island, we decided to battle her to get past!" Foxy began, raising his sword and pointing it at the crowd as he continued the story.

He went on to explain about how he and Mangle defeated Jane, and then how they had brought the treasure back. They handed out a gift to the birthday boy and then they ended the show, smiling and laughing and surrounded by kids as they came of the stage, flooded with compliments and laughter and jokes and most of all, happiness.

The Original's cheered and laughed, and Chica and both smiled, eager to swarm Foxy with compliments again. To 's disappointment yet luck, cornered her before she could speak to Foxy. Gosh, he looked so darn pretty it wasn't even okay anymore. "Hey, , we need to go set up for the show. Me and will do it if you wanna stay and talk to Foxy?" said, forcing a smile painfully.

considered it for a moment. She _really_ wanted to talk to Foxy, but at the same time she just wanted to spend time with …. "Haha, , it's my job to set up with you guys! C'mon, I'm sure Foxy can wait." said, linking arms with him as she led him over to the arcade. Toy Freddy looked at her surprised, before smiling and letting her smile replay in his head and make his heart flutter. He felt special.

stole a glimpse at the smiling before looking away quickly. Once she was sure that thirty seconds or so had passed, she looked back at him. His clearly true smile and messed up fur made her smile, he really was cute. She wasn't sure when she'd realised it, but his eyes shone in this lighting, and his lips were cracked open just perfectly, like you could half it and it'd be symmetrical.

She led the way over to the arcade, and unlinked their arms at the stage. While they were setting up she was sure she heard laugh and say something about her, but dismissed it and continued searching for her cupcake. She found it among the same places that had left his microphone last time. She picked them both up and smiled to herself before going over to and handing him his microphone. He smiled, and felt her heart flutter as his warm hand took the microphone from her. "I…..must be sick." thought to herself. "I have a crush on Foxy, right? And my stomach has never done that before….." added, nodding to herself.

She got into position, the light beaming down upon her and just a little in front but still next to her. She smiled happily, she enjoyed how close he was…..even if she wanted to be a little closer to him. Which was weird for her.

"Hey kids! So, you've just come from Foxy, eh?" Toy Freddy said, kneeling down to be the same height as the ones in front. "How was it?" He asked the one in the front, handing him the microphone. Of course, this was just for today, seeing as it was Foxy's first performance, but it was a nice feeling for to see how smiled at the child as he took the microphone nervously. He was _really_ good with children.

"I-It was good….I liked Mangle…she's cool….." The child said, his voice shaking but his eyes glowing. chuckled, and smiled at him, patting his back gently. "He told us about how he defeated Jane….that was Foxy….." The child added, smiling back now, looking a little more confident.

"That sounds amazing!" Toy Freddy said, standing up and turning to , who was standing there and waving to a few children. "Don't you think, ?" He asked, and smiled, nodding. "Well, I think we're scheduled to do a performance for you all. Would you like that?" asked the crowd, and the crowd responded positively, cheering and yelling 'Yes'.

"I think they'd really like that, Toy Fred!" said, smiling and waving to a few of the children below her. "What should we do for them, ?" said, and smiled, turning to her and steeping back a little so that he wasn't in front of her.

"I think maybe they can help us learn the words to that new song!" replied, all cheery and happy and honest. "You know, Twinkle twinkle little star!" exclaimed, turning to face the crowd again as put on a thoughtful face.

"I don't think they know that song. Do they?" asked, and the crowd cheered with yes's. After a long and exhausting but happy session of learning twinkle twinkle little star, the Toy's got off the stage and played with children below them.

Golden Freddy slid down the wall to sit, patting the space next to him. Marionette sat next to him, a few inches away. "We really need to stop this-I'm sure no one's gonna mind that we're together!" Marionette hushed her shout to merely a whisper-shout. Golden Freddy put his arm around her and pulled her to his side.

"Yeah, I suppose. If you're down with it, we'll start telling people." Golden Freddy said, kissing the top of Marionette's mask. Marionette giggled, nuzzling up to Golden. He was so warm, even with his metallic fur. "So, you down with it?" Golden said, sliding her hand into his and squeezing it.

Marionette smiled to herself at the perfect sight of this picture. "Of course, I brought it up!" Marionette said, squeezing his hand back. "You're so warm, you know that? Warm and handsome too. Perfect." Marionette flirted, and Golden Freddy chuckled.

"You're perfect, Mari. Beautiful, kind-hearted, intelligent, the 'total package'." Goldie whispered, and Marionette blushed. "I'm not even joking, You're the most beautiful girl in this place~" Goldie flirted with Marionette, deepening her blush. Marionette giggled.

"Shut up, I know you just want a kiss," Marionette said, turning to face Goldie as she kissed him. "You're an adorable idiot." Marionette said before Goldie kissed her again, and she felt the world around her fall apart until it was just the two of them, alone and together. It felt like she was dreaming, dreaming of a perfect world with the two of them in it.

The only thing was, she sorta had to get back to her shift. Quick.

~ _12 A.M that night~_

smiled as he thought of choosing him over Foxy. Her words played over and over in his head and his eyes beamed as if the sun was behind them. He, for a moment, didn't even notice that was coming up to him from behind. He almost jumped out of his skin when patted his back, but he quickly grounded himself and smiled again.

"I'm so happy for you!" said, putting his arms around and hugging him tightly. From a little while away watched, her eyes glaring, wishing she could to that to . Unknowingly, she was jealous of and wanted to be close to him the way they were, but she didn't understand or know that yet. She just had a strong desire to be close to . "I mean, dude, chose you over Foxy!" exclaimed, pulling away from the hug and looking in the eyes, his almost as bright at 's.

"I know, I'm practically floating." said, his smile widening by the moment. Maybe there was a chance that she actually loved him. "I think I had a heart attack when she said that," paused to look at 's wide smile. "I felt like I was going to faint, I swear."

While those two walked off chattering about girls and life and how happy they were again, walked off on her own to talk to the only person she felt she could about this; Mangle. Sure, she could have gone to Chica, but she felt like that was simply just not something she wanted to do right now, and also that Chica might try to persuade her she loved just because she wanted Foxy, whereas she was almost entirely sure that Mangle had no interest in Foxy what-so-ever.

She got into the Cove, smiling a small smile as she walked to the stage before knocking on the backstage door, where Mangle would be. "Who is it?" Came two voices at once, before a fit of hushed laughter.

"It's just me, . Can I come in, Mangle?" questioned, going to open the door as she heard a positive reply. To her surprise she found Foxy and Mangle sitting together, with Foxy sharpening his hook and repainting some newer scratches on his sword. Mangle was happily sitting across from him, patching up her new sword too. "Uh, Mangle, I'd…..I want to…..talk to you…..alone." said awkwardly, as Foxy exchanged glances between the two girls before getting up and leaving, no words said at all. He took the supplies he needed and left the two girls to their own business.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" Mangle said as took a seat next to her, putting her hands on her knees and her head on her hands. Mangle continued fixing her sword as sighed.

"I want some advice. You're pretty good with love, right? I know you don't like anyone." said, as Mangle nodded and smiled at her. "So I need your help with this. I don't know if I love Foxy or ….I was pretty sure I loved Foxy, but then a few days ago I just….I wanted to be closer to than Foxy….and….and I got this feeling when hugged him…..I….I was really confused." She explained, sighing at the end while Mangle smiled.

"So, you want to be closer to than to Foxy, and you got jealous when hugged him?" Mangled asked, to which gave a small, stiff nod. "Okay, How does treat you? Or, how do you think he treats you?" Mangle asked, dropping her sword and the repair supplies.

"Well, I think he treats me nicely. The more I think about it, he treats me specially. Like I'm the only girl that he knows and that he likes me for me. Not because I'm pretty or beautiful, but because I'm me and because of that I'm a good singer and I'm talented. He makes me feel special and fuzzy inside, good about myself but at the same time conscious about how and when I might lose him because no matter what I don't want to lose him." Toy Chica ranted, happy with herself that she'd said that, and her chest felt lighter too.

"Okay, wow, what does Foxy make you feel like? There's no offence here, you don't have to force yourself to say anything. Be honest." Mangle replied as shifted to face her.

"Foxy? He makes me feel like I need to show off. Like I…I need to be pretty and I need to impress him. It's….not anything he says or does, I just…feel the need to be better than everyone else because then he'll make me feel special. I feel the need to…..to compete with my peers and family for his attention and praise…we're…..we're friends but I feel like I'm not good enough sometimes…..and….and he makes me feel like we're just friends and that's all I'll ever be."


	4. Chapter 4

Mangle smiled as shook her. Arms on Mangle's shoulders, shaking back and forth vigorously, was shaking Mangle. "Okay, Okay, calm down , you're gonna mess up my coding." Mangle joked, sarcasm obvious in her voice. smiled apologetically and let go of her shoulders. "I'm happy you decided, . So, when are you gonna tell him? It's obvious he loves you back." Mangle replied, smiling at a practically beaming .

"Well, I mean….it's difficult to say….I know he likes me but….I'm not sure…I might tell him tonight…." awkwardly stated. She was so desperate just to get it over with, to tell him she loved him and be in a relationship with him, that she didn't really care when she did it. She just wanted it over with. "Yeah. I'm gonna do it tonight." said, even more excited now.

She pushed all her fears to the side as she waved goodbye to Mangle and went over to the stage, setting up for her performance. Something deep inside her told her tonight was going to be the best night ever.

Bonnie rested her head on the wall, sore from all the banging. Chica looked worriedly over at her friend as she put the cake she was baking into the oven. "Bon, calm down! You're really getting worked up over this, I've never seen you act like this!" Chica said, worry consuming her every word as her friend gave her a tired look.

"I'm calming down." Bon said, pressing her forehead to the wall and letting her arms dangle. "And I'm not getting worked up about this. I'm getting frustrated about this." Bon added, folding her heavy dangling arms. "That's why it's called a 'crush', Chi. Cause it crushed you until you're begging for them to take you." She sighed, huffing as she let her arms unfold yet again.

"Okay, okay. You've got a point there, but if that's how it's making you feel then you need to tell him, Bon. Just tell him and get it over with already!" Chica said, walking over to the rabbit and putting a hand on her back, rubbing it up and down. "Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you." Chica added, lifting her hand and folding her arms.

"What's the deal?" Bonnie said, taking herself off of the wall and looking Chica in the eye, a little dizzy but aside from that, okay.

"If I tell Foxy I love him, and after I do, you have to tell Fred. Doesn't have to be in front of everyone, but if and after I tell Foxy I love him, you've got to tell Fred." Chica said, smirking to herself at how she thought this was totally going to work. She just needed to muster the courage to tell Foxy. Bonnie looked interested.

Of course, Bon knew Chica would never confess. Not within a week at least. "Okay, Deal." Bonnie said, taking Chica's hand as they held the other hand up to the side, showing no crossed fingers. No betrayal. "You confess to Foxy, and after that I confess to Freddy."

"Yep, that's the deal."

"Golden, we have some news for you. It's good, at least we think so." Mr. Fazbear said, walking up to Freddy and Golden, who'd been on the stage before Mr. Fazbear called them. "We managed to find someone that said they knew where Spring Bonnie was-(A small cheer from an excited Golden, followed by 'be quiet' from Mike, who was next to Mr. Fazbear.)-and he showed us to what he presumed was the ruins of the old place you come from, and we got 'Spring Bonnie' from there." said, beaming as he finished. Golden practically flung his arms around him and hugged him tightly. "But, before you start hugging me, we've had a look at him and he's pretty beaten. The place looks like it hasn't managed to survive the rain that well and a few teens have gone and sprayed graffiti on it, probably smashed the roof in too. He was hit by a few beams and some water got in, but he's still running. We do need a new voice box, which will be coming tomorrow if we're lucky, the day after if we're not." Mr. Fazbear explained as Golden broke away from the hug and stepped back, listening carefully.

He nodded, a small smile still playing on his lips. "Thanks for finding him, I'm sure he'll cope till then, from what I remember he was pretty tough." Golden said, his smile widening and excitement fuelling him. "Where is he? Can we turn him on now?" Golden questioned excitedly.

Mike and gave a chuckle. "Well, he's the back room now. I don't see a reason why we can't turn him on now. By the way, we've got Eggs from the other location coming tomorrow night to install the voice box and do some discussing with me-he's showing me how to repair you guys and the sister location one's, just in case." Mike replied, looking at Golden carefully. He'd heard a rumour, just a simple rumour, that Golden and Marionette were together.

Mike then turned and led Mr. Fazbear, Golden, Freddy, and any passing animatronics that suddenly decided this was their business after listening in on the conversation Golden and the others were having. Eventually all the animatronics caught on and followed, much to Mike's confusion and annoyance, because now he had to get them all to stay out of the room while they powered him up, and he seemed pretty beaten.

He didn't need that much attention at the moment, he was weak and beaten and in need of a charge, Mike could tell that at least. If there was one thing he knew, it was that sometimes older animatronics got confused and paralyzed at big crowds, and that was from experience. But that was another memory, and another story.

When he got to the backroom, he had to herd the other animatronics to stay out so that Golden and Mr. Fazbear could get in. Once they were in, he closed and locked the door, replying to their sudden protests with a simple line of "He's beaten, and probably not going to take well to sudden popularity. Go do something else, _please_." Mike then walked over to the old animatronic and knelt down, pressing the button on his neck and standing up, awaiting the animatronics awaken.

~Le change~

Spring Bonnie's head hurt as he began opening his eyes slowly. His whole body felt weak and his ears were tingling. His gears ached and he felt like any moment now he was going to capsize. He inched his eyes open a little further only to see a floor he didn't quite recognize. It was tiled, and black and white. Not his usual floor. Not to mention he didn't feel the crushing weight of a support beam on his lap too. Oh, and he saw…golden feet….

Spring Bonnie's eyes burst open as his system was forced to register everything in front of him. He felt his feet give in and he tumbled backwards, it was all too much at the moment. He hit a wall, and slid down to touch the tiles. They felt cold beneath him, unlike his old position. Was he even in the same place?

As he looked around and finally registered everything, he noticed a human. Not like the ones he'd seen, of course. Different, younger and more…..focused. He seemed to care a little more than the ones he'd known, who'd hands down like the floor for a chance to get rid of the animatronics. There was another one, wearing a business suit with sleek combed hair, older but definitely passionate about where he was and what he was doing. Again, they both seemed to care more than most he remembered. In between them, beaming, was a musty, slightly dusty but still shining golden bear. Although his bowtie and top hate colour had changed, Spring Bonnie knew it was still him. Still the same old bear he'd known. Still Fredbear.

He wondered where he was, but before he could elaborate, Fredbear was holding out his hand and pulling up into the biggest hug yet. Spring Bonnie heard the silent words whispered in this hug, about how Fredbear was sorry and he regretted it all. How he wished things were the same and that many things had changed. He heard and felt the excitement, it was a new place afterall. He felt the sorrow, coursing through his friend and into him. He loved the silent words they shared in these hugs, only best friends but they still knew everything about each other.

Bonnie hugged Freddy quickly as Freddy began to panic a little, his brotherly senses getting the best of him. "It'll be fine, Fred, besides! When have they ever talked about a hostile animatronic! And they'd be out by now if he was getting hurt." Bonnie said, hugging Freddy tighter. Freddy hugged her back, sighing. She could feel him relax a little, but her system heated up all of a sudden.

"Yeah, I know. I'm just worried, is all. As usual, I'm worrying about everything." Freddy said as he broke away from the hug. Bonnie smiled at him, and he wanted to hug her all over again, to hold her close and he wanted to…..to be with her. To look at her and know that she was his and he was hers and that was the way it was and was going to be. Of course, it probably wouldn't even make it out of his mouth, yet alone into reality. "Thanks for the comfort, Bon. You really are the best." Freddy said, his system heating up. He could see her system heating up too. If only he could tell her, if only he wasn't overthinking every move he made.

~ Don't worry it'll stop soon~

"Uh, Hey ? Could you….could you come with me? Backstage? I sorta need to…..talk to you…." said, getting two sets of thumbs up in the background. seemed to smile wider than before. He happily nodded, and took his hand and led him backstage. She could feel her heart about to explode.

She knew now was good timing, because everyone else was distracted, and clearly she was able to have an hour or so by herself with him. Alone. She'd get it out, somehow. When they arrived backstage, closed the door and locked it. No interruptions. She turned to , but he spoke before her.

"Look, , I have something to admit. I don't even know if this is what you brought me here for, but I just have to say, you look fantastic. Just, in general. And, I sort of know you like Foxy, but I can't help it anymore. It's been tearing me up for days and I've been ripping myself up at one moment and then smiling so wide it hurts the next, and I just wanna say, I love you." blurted out, no longer able to keep secrets anymore. He loved , and he just wanted to hear the words come out his mouth, and now they had. He felt….amazing.

seemed stunned to silence. instantly regretted it, and tried to find something to excuse himself from the conversation. Nothing. "Wow, you really are good at guessing." breathed, and looked at her. He was….confused. She went right up to him, grabbed him by his bowtie and kissed him passionately. She no longer cared if he was joking, and he no longer felt the fear on his back. Suddenly, the world melted and he felt as if he was dreaming. It was a pure, bliss paradise, and nothing was going to take this woman, fantastical girl, from him. He would treat her the best he could, make her feel as though she was the best in the world, and make sure she never once doubted her abilities. Not with him, not at all.

When they broke away from the kiss, huffing and flustered, buried her head into the crook of his neck and hugged him, breathing "I love you too, you big teddy bear." Into his neck. He hugged her back, enjoying her company and her closeness. He was finally in love with the girl of his dreams.

~Okay this is the last one I promise~

"So, why'd wanna talk to ?" asked, walking up to Mangle and Chica. "Of course, it must've been pretty personal, if she took him backstage." added, smiling at the giggling pair of girls.

"Just a bit of matchmaking! Of course, they're perfect together, aren't they?" Mangled giggled, looking around at the two of them, who were nodding so fast their heads might fall off. "Hey, , wanna tell us who you've got your sights on? Considering you seem to be a very single man aside from …." Mangle questioned, a wide smile on her face. Some good gossip was being attained.

"Hm, love doesn't really interest me. For now, I'm fine with just being a supportive best friend for . Besides, he can't live without me." said, winking. Mangle's smile wavered, but she kept it on. "So, for the moment, no one. I don't even want a relationship." said thoughtfully.

"So I suppose that makes you the odd one out, eh? Mangle's got her eyes for a relationship with someone. Don't know who, but someone. Have you heard that Golden and Mari are together?" Chica said, to which looked interested.

"Really? Them, together?" said, and Chica nodded, to which gasped. "I KNEW IT!" He yelled, but none of the other's really turned to look at him. "They're so cute together! I like, totally support them. They should get married." said, and Mangle began walking off, talking with him, leaving Chica to talk with a Foxy that had just walked over.

"Have ye' heard the news? Mari and Gold are together." Foxy said, interested to share this with Chica, who he admired so much it pained him to see her hug others. "Just thought ye'd want to know, lass." Foxy said, trying not to show that he cared so much for her, which was always difficult.

"I heard! They're perfect for each other!" Chica exclaimed, happily participating in the conversation with Foxy. "I wanna tell you a secret, but you gotta swear not to tell anyone, K?" Chica whispered and Foxy leaned in, eager to hear any gossip. He loved gossip, especially from Chica. Any time with Chica is time well spent in his books.

"Okay, lass, I promise not to tell a soul." Foxy said, Chica's hand briefly brushing over his as he blushed.

" and are getting together. Like, I'm pretty sure they're together." Chica whispered, smiling as she did so. Telling secrets was fun. "But don't tell anyone, K? It's a secret," Chica said, as Foxy pinkie promised not to. "Good. Now-Oh! Would you look at that, Mike's out! **_Finally!_** " Chica exclaimed, running up to the night guard and hugging him. For no reason at all, Foxy seemed upset that Chica had left.

"Heh, yeah, I am out. Took a while to get him moving though-" Mike stopped, pausing. Was he even sure these guys were not going to tear the older one up to shreds? It had taken quite a while for the toys to warm up to the originals….. "HEY EVERYONE!" Mike yelled suddenly, snapping the attention of every animatronic within a radius of 5 kilometres. "How would you all react to a new animatronic!?" Mike asked, trying to be casual. "Also, if the said animatronic was older than all of you, would that happen to change anything!?" Mike asked subtly.

The animatronics picked up on it immediately, giving a mostly positive response about having an older model back. Most of them guessed it was Spring Bonnie, especially Freddy, who'd already known who it was, but instead decided to wait and not disappoint anyone.

Mike sighed, although he couldn't hear what the animatronics were saying, he knew it was too late to try and hide the old animatronic. They could probably sense him on their systems or something, but according to the system, he'd been shut down for….a long time. He turned and opened the door again, leading Spring Bonnie and Golden out before walking down to the Night guard office.

Maybe this was all a little too much for two nights. Yeah, he could see that it'd be a big change, but he was getting a new night guard to help him tomorrow night, and tonight they had a new animatronic. He wondered if they'd be hostile. He knew for a fact that the Sister location Animatronics, who were coming tomorrow, were hostile to everyone but Eggs. According to Freddy the sister location animatronics were "Still going through their rough patch." Speaking of the sister location, they were coming tomorrow as well. Geez, there was a lot happening.

Mike didn't quite understand, but that was fine. He knew not to question some things.

Meanwhile, Golden was taking Spring Bonnie around introducing him. He couldn't talk, but so far none of the animatronic had questioned him or wanted to hear his voice. The buzz of having a new animatronic almost excited them out of existence. Freddy had already gotten him a bowtie to replace his old one from the back room, and then proceeded to tell him that any friend of his brother's, Golden Freddy, was a friend of his, so he could come to him with any problems anytime.

He'd also had a really long discussion about how FredBear was now called Golden Freddy, and he could still be Spring Bonnie, but Fredbear was actually Golden Freddy now. It was confusing nad complicated, but it worked? That, and for short he was called Golden.

After that, Spring Bonnie was smiling. He was finally with other people after decades of being powered off and alone, and now they were all so friendly to him! He thought it was too good to be true. "So, who's this lad?" Mangle said, coming up to Golden Freddy and Spring Bonnie. Foxy followed closely behind with Chica.

"He's Spring Bonnie, my old partner from way back when." Golden said, motioning to Spring Bonnie. Spring Bonnie stared at Mangle, she looked so pretty. "Spring Bonnie, this is Mangle. That's Foxy, and you know Chica." Golden said, pointing at them one by one. For a vague moment, he remembered something. A voice. Someone, a small girl, crying out for help. For a moment, he felt dizzy and he blacked out. Something was wrong with his system. When his vision returned to him, Mangle was looking worried.

He waved, noting he was still standing, so it'd only been a moment. Mangle smiled, easing up. Spring Bonnie looked closer at Mangle, noting that for a second her eyes seemed to shimmer with the light of the star's he'd so missed seeing. For a moment, she looked so beautiful. But it wasn't his beauty that struck him, it was her kindness towards him. Most of the other's had told him he really needed repairing fast, and other's had tried to seem open but he could tell something was off, but this girl, Mangle, she seemed to just….accept him. No hesitation.

Just as he went to smile back at her, Golden took him by the wrist and ran back into the backroom, a sudden….sound. Chimes, bells, some vaguely familiar sound he recognised but didn't at the same time. Déjà vu. Golden huffed, smiling at him. "I coulda teleported-but I can't do two people," Golden responded to his confused look. "It's 6, we gotta stay back here till 12. Make yourself comfortable, buddy. It get's boring, and it used to be lonely, but now it's not. They'll probably deliver you're voice box at some point today, so you wanna act powered off for that. If you're awake, they get scared. Humans, probably the most terrifyingly fearful species." Golden added, sitting down against the wall next to Spring Bonnie.

Spring Bonnie smiled at him, trying to communicate. He didn't like being mute, it meant he couldn't respond the way he so wished too. However, as he felt himself low on battery, he motioned to his power off button, which showed his power, and made a sleeping action to Golden, who nodded happily and said he'd take a nap too. So together, as Spring Bonnie drifted off, he felt that for the first time, things were looking up.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm not sure I understand this feeling, Foxy. My chest felt strange, where my heart would be if I were human, but it…buzzed." Mangle explained to Foxy backstage. "It's like what you told me happens when you're around Chica, but…..I hardly know him!" Mangle sighed, leaning back and letting go of everything.

"Well Las, I don't know what to say to ye. If I were any expert, I'd say ye were in love," Foxy replied, taking a moment to shine his hook up for their show in 2 hours' time. "But seeing as ye aren't sure yerself, I'd say it's up to ye to decide." Foxy added, slumping down the wall to sit next to her.

Mangle took a deep breathe, but ended up sighing. "I suppose I am. He probably doesn't love me, though. I mean, look at it, he hardly even spoke to me! We didn't even have a proper introduction, Foxy." Mangle said, picking up her things and shining up her belt. Foxy took a moment to consider something.

"Well Las, I did over here Golden saying he couldn't talk. Besides, there will always be tonight! Like I remember someone saying," Foxy paused, catching Mangle's attention, so she focused intently on him, "Tomorrow is another day."

Mangle smiled.

"Hi there, I'm sorry I didn't get to properly introduce myself yesterday," Spring Bonnie said, smiling as he caught the fox off guard. Mangle'd just been cleaning up after the kids and he'd decided to come over and talk to her. Because, he was bored. And also because he was hoping she wasn't just kind to him because he was broken. Mangle jumped before straightening up and facing him. "I'm Spring Bonnie, it's nice to….uh….meet you, Mangle." Spring Bonnie said, a little unsure of what to say. This had gone much better in his head.

Mangle smiled, laughing a little. "It's nice to meet you too, Lad! I'm glad ye came to talk to me, I thought ye'd see me a little weird!" Mangle replied, extending her hand. Spring Bonnie took her hand, shaking it slowly. She felt very warm, especially for an animatronic. Things sure had changed, she looked much better than him too. Considering they'd brought the voice box early, Mike had followed instructions on google about how to install it, which ended up miraculously working. "Anyway, how're ye liking Freddy's?" Mangle added, snapping Spring Bonnie out of it.

To her, his hand was a little…softer. Colder, but definitely softer. Smoother and less robotic, surprisingly. He looked worn and beaten but she was glad he spoke to her. She assumed he hadn't been in the best of condition last time, because he seemed much less stiff now. She smiled even wider at him, and he smiled back. The strange feeling in her chest came back. Was she really falling for him? But she hardly even knew him! And true love doesn't exist, right?

"It's great! Everyone's so friendly, especially now that I've been fixed up a little. Freddy's been really nice to me, welcoming me, because apparently Golden is his brother. And Chica's nice too, she's a really good cook. Foxy's friendly, I like his impressions and stories, and You've been really welcoming and kind, so I wanted to thank you for that, too." Spring Bonnie said, not noticing her blush lightly fill her cheeks. He smiled, his system heating up a little too. He felt fuzzy, and thought it was just a side effect of being active after so long of deactivation.

"Freddy! I'm so glad to see you again!" Funtime Freddy said, hugging Freddy and then exchanging a hand shake with Golden, who smiled politely at him before he pinched 's cheeks and giggled a little smiling. "It's been so long since I last saw you all! This is Funtime Foxy, my girlfriend." Funtime Freddy said as Funtime Foxy came up beside him, letting him put and arm around her.

"Ew gross. Love." They heard a high pitched voice called from beside the two, and a small puppet bunny popped up, attached to Funtime Freddy's hand. The other's weren't startled, in fact, no one really was. This was Bonbon, the almost-child-puppet of the group.

"Hello there, Bonbon. It is really great to see you again, Funtime Freddy. And as for you, Funtime Foxy, take good care of him, he really needs it. I doubt he can live without you." Freddy said jokingly, making Funtime Foxy smile and the two of them laugh.

"I'm glad you two are happy together, as are me and Toy Chica, my girlfriend." Toy Freddy said casually, making Funtime Foxy smile and give an internal squeal. She was really glad this wasn't the only girl in the group, seeing as all the bears were boys, strangely. "Besides this, how is your pizzeria?" Toy Freddy said, straightening up to become more 'refined'. He then gave a bit of a laugh, and the whole posh aspect the group had held melted away to become more of a brotherly exchange.

"Oh wow, how long did we hold that up for? A minute or two? Longest we've ever managed!" Funtime Freddy said, laughing along with the rest of the group. "Sorry Funtime Foxy, we're not really _that_ formal. This is completely normal, I assure you." Funtime Freddy said, mimicking the posh voice he had on before.

Freddy excused himself from the group to wonder over to Baby, who was strangely standing in the corner, admiring one of the posters. "And how are you, Baby?" Freddy said, making Baby jump and smile. "Caught you off guard, again." Freddy said, smiling back at Baby as she turned to look at him.

"I'm fine, Freddy. You've got a lovely place here, very bright." Baby said, shielding her eyes a little. "So, have you and that bunny girl gotten together yet?" Baby teased, giving a slight smirk to Freddy, who blushed intensely before baby laughed.

"What about you and Ennard, Baby? Are you two together yet? Let me guess, he's got a whole list of pet nicknames for you." Freddy teased back, making Baby blush and he gave out a laugh. "If only. Me and Bonnie are nothing past the friend stage, yet." Freddy said, and Baby stopped laughing but smiled wider than before.

"Yep, that's pretty much where me and Ennard are. I really wanted to tell him the other night when they fixed him up, but Ballora called me away and I never got to." Baby said unhappily, her smile wavering. "And now, I'm really scared too. I just…need an extra push, I geuss? But no one in my place has a crush on someone else and hasn't gotten together yet." Baby sighed, her plan working. Pretending was great for her, but Freddy caught on.

"I know what you're trying to do, and it's quite smart, actually." Freddy said, pondering this plan. "Okay, I'll play along. So, you want to do a…..deal? if I confess to Bon, you'll confess to Ennard?" Freddy said, smirking as Baby blushed, realising he'd realised her plan.

"Y-yes…" She trailed off, looking at him. "I'll do the deal," She said, holding out her pinkie and her other hand up, to not show and crossed fingers. "If you Pinkie promise." She added, and Freddy took her pinkie, smiling. He also held up his other hand as she did, before giving out a small laugh.

"It's a good thing I was going to tell her tonight, then." Freddy said.

"So, uh, Jeremy. Don't be afraid, but the animatronics do walk around at night." Mike explained as they drove down the road to Freddy's, the heater on as it was a cold winter's night, and he was beginning to warm up very quickly. He sort of liked this new night guard, he was very handsome, and shy, which was extremely cute, for some reason. "it's fine though, they won't harm you! Hold on, I've just got to pick up another night guard from here-he'll only be joining us tonight and tomorrow." Mike added, turning into a drive way that a man was standing in.

As the door opened, Eggs got in. His hair was rumpled and messy, and his hat was placed atop this. His shirt was also in the process of being buttoned up at the top, which made Mike laugh. "Hey guys, Hey new night gaurd." Eggs said, quickly pulling on his seatbelt as Mike backed out of the driveway.

"Hey there Eggs, I was just telling Jeremy about the 'quirk' these animatronics have." Mike replied, a little distracted by backing out of the driveway onto the road, which happened to be empty, but the police are everywhere, and Mike isn't exactly making the most money possible, although they gave him a raise for being the only night guard to survive a night and not quit. "I don't think he believes me, but it's fine. They won't hurt you, Jer, you're with me." Mike smiled a bit at the nickname, not even noticing the blush scattered on Jeremy's cheeks.

"I-I believe you! My family, my dad, used to deal with animatronics. He said sometimes, he was almost certain they walked at night. But, he never saw it happen." Jeremy explained, huddled in the corner of the chair near his seat belt. His voice was barely more than a whisper. "Besides, if you guys are still alive, how bad can they be?" He said a little louder, scared but still smiling. Eggs gave a smirk and Mike gulped.

"Not that bad, actually." Mike said, trying to calm himself and Jeremy. Eggs gave a smirk all of a sudden, knowing that maybe these two might just end up together.

The thought made Eggs fearful, but he felt okay because he wouldn't have to deal with it two nights from now. His biggest worry would be the crazy McDonald's craze that Funtime Freddy had when he had had a stressful day, and the fact that Eggs could barely afford anything unless he worked two jobs, unlike Mike, who was so lucky to work with , who gave the night guard a raise every other night. That, and he'd lend Mike money at any time. Eggs didn't even know who his boss was.

"Yeah, once you get to know them and see past all the creepy camera shots and strange noises, they're really good people. Just with a messed up past and a few battle scars." Eggs said, trying to sound sophisticated and wise. "Oh, and you have to ignore the delicious smell of pizza coming from the kitchen, but only Mike has to deal with that. Lucky him, he gets a free pizza every night when he shows up, prepared by Chica. Lucky you don't work at the sister location, everything is going to shitake mushrooms there. The only food we've got is the fast food I bring in for dinner." Eggs spoke directly to Jeremy, the new night guard.

In all honesty, they had nothing but fast food that Eggs had bought and Baby's killer ice cream machine, which Eggs wanted to avoid. He liked living.

To be honest, Jeremy looked a little too small for the outfit. Too small and frail, reminding him of how innocent he'd been before he got into this mess of dead children and murdering men. The hat let out most of Jeremy's mud brown hair, which dangled into his face. The outfit was very baggy and his belt was probably the only thing from stopping his pants from falling down. Eggs chuckled to himself, the company would soon sort out this skinny little boy's outfit.

They finally turned into the Pizzeria's parking lot, taking the employees only parking, and Eggs was glad to get out of the silenced car. He walked right up to the door, chuckling with Mike and making references to thing they both knew about. Of course, they didn't mention the killings. Or the bite of 87. But, they did mention things like Freddy's strange nose booping thing, and Chica obsession with hugging humans, specifically , when she said hi to them. Small things like the way Foxy's eye patch flew up when he sneezed and Bonnie's ears always went crazy whenever you played classical music, because he couldn't stand that. Small things.

Eggs had found himself here more than once. One time to repair Freddy's endoskeleton, which had taken quite a hit during a rough birthday party the day before. The other time to repair the stage's sound system. Small things, but he knew the animatronics. They were friendly to him, and so he was friendly to them. When he opened the door for Mike and Jeremy, all three of them (Jeremy a little more so) surprised to find all the animatronics already powered on and walking.

"What are you all doing walking around!? It's only 11:45!" Mike yelled, catching the attention of the animatronics. Eggs smiled, giving him a thumbs up and explaining to Jeremy that you often had to shout to get their attention, and also that the animatronics only walked between the hours of 12-6, which was also their shift time. "There better be a good explanation! Also, WE HAVE A NEW NIGHT GUARD! HIS NAME IS JEREMY! HE'S WITH ME! HURT HIM AND ALL OF YOU ARE GETTING THE DOOR TREATMENT FOR A MONTH!" Mike threatened as he yelled, and the animatronics all gave looks of pure fright, they hated the door treatment, because a lot of the time certain parts of them got stuck, and it was so hard to restrain the urge to stuff him when he shut the doors.

The sister location animatronics looked confused, unaware of what the door treatment meant. Eggs whispered for Jeremy to step back and yelled to the sister location animatronics because yelling caught attention and it was just fun. "AND ALL OF YOU WILL NOT BE GETTING ANY FAST FOOD OF ANY SORT FOR THE NEXT TWO MONTHS IF YOU HURT HIM." They all gave a look of pure hatred at him for a fleeting moment, before contemplating and deciding it was a fair deal.

When Mike and Eggs turned back to Jeremy, he was shyly smiling at the animatronics and waving. "let's start with introductions. Who do you want to meet first, Jer Bear?" Mike said, he was on a roll with the nicknames. He did notice, however, that his face was heating up a small bit, and that Jeremy was blushing as red as a tomato; but he decided to ignore that. Jeremy scanned the crowd.

Mike looked the crowd over too and noticed Bonnie's worried glances at Freddy and Baby, who were laughing away at inside jokes. He saw Mangle and Springtrap hanging out, Toy Freddy and Toy Chica happily laughing together, linked in arms and cuddling at the same time while talking to Goldie, Funtime Freddy, and Funtime Foxy. Funtime Foxy and Funtime Freddy were also cuddling, with Funtime Freddy's arm draped around Funtime Foxy's shoulders. There was the shadows talking to , Ennard, and Ballora. All in all, Mike decided that maybe Bonnie was needing a distraction.

"I'll introduce you to Bonnie first, if you don't mind? I just think he'll be more accustomed to you." Mike said, quickly shuffling Jeremy over before he had anything remotely close to a choice. Bonnie looked glad to have a distraction too, but Mike could tell she was upset. "Hello Bonnie! Meet Jeremy, the new night guard!" Mike said excitedly, noticing he left Eggs behind. Eggs just walked off calmly, ending up talking to Ennard and Ballora.

"Hey Jeremy, nice to meet you! I'm Bonnie," Bonnie said happily, seeming a little upset still. "Bonnie Bunny. Please just call me Bonnie though. So, why'd you come to work here?" Bonnie asked. The animatronics asked humans this a lot, eager to see why. Sometimes Mike thought they were searching for an answer. For what answer, Mike didn't know. The animatronics didn't talk about a lot of stuff, and Mike couldn't bring himself to pressure them into talking.

Jeremy gave a shy smile, gulping. "I-I…..I wanted too? I need the extra money and my dad works with animatronics….it's sort of a family thing…." Jeremy answered, a little flustered. He wasn't used to being rushed into social interaction. All of a sudden, Freddy popped up beside Bonnie, who gave an instant smile and hugged him, backing away blushing a little once they broke away from the hug.

Freddy turned to look at Mike and Jeremy after the awkward situation, he put on a small, polite smile and said "You must be Jeremy! Nice to meet you, I'm Freddy. Freddy Fazbear. I see you've met Bonnie." Freddy said, with Bonnie happily smiling much more now that he was around. Jeremy smiled back at him, sky but getting used to it. Here he was thinking he'd probably just sit back and relax with his other employees….

"Yeah, I have! You've got a really nice pizzeria here, Freddy." Jeremy said, getting more confident. Half a century of introductions later, Mike took Jeremy down to the main control room, before heading to the backroom with Eggs for a lesson on animatronic repairs. Jeremy sat there alone, blushing a little while he thought of Mike's nicknames. He really did like Mike…. but he felt very embarrassed.

Freddy was almost too relieved when the buzz and heat of old friends arriving once again died over. He could finally get rid of that stupid deal and the heaviness in his chest. It also meant that maybe, just maybe, he might actually have Bonnie for his own. Of course, he would love that. He'd love that he got to see Bonnie every day.

He walked over to Bonnie and, without explanation, he took Bonnie's hand and lead her down to the backstage room. He sighed when they got there, nerves finally kicking in. He wasn't so sure about this, but he decided to face his fear and do it. Besides, if worst came to worst, he'd just cry alone on the floor in a complete mess while Goldie most likely comforted him.

"Uh, hey, listen Bon, I have something to tell you…" Freddy said, feeling his system heat up and go all fuzzy. His mind went blank and all he could think was to go ahead but to back away. He felt so confused between his head and his heart's arguing. Bonnie blushed too, before speaking.

"Actually, I have something to tell you too…." She said as Freddy blushed even more. Bonnie blushed a deep red and wondered if she and Freddy meant the same thing. Maybe she was making a mistake by confessing…. Ugh! she felt so confused and frustrated she could've exploded right there. But hey, if worst comes to worst, she'd probably collapse on the floor crying and have bring him ice cream and his guitar so she could right depressing songs about how she lost his love and knew it would never work. To be honest, she really hoped this didn't fail. It was indescribable how much she loved Freddy.

"Alright….uh….you wanna go first?" Freddy asked Bonnie, feeling his curiosity get the better of him. Was it the same thing they were confessing? Or was his imagination running wild and they were both on different topics and this was never meant to feel lovey-dovey. Bonnie gave a stiff, slight nod. "O…kay….go ahead?" Freddy said awkwardly.

"Well….Um….this is really embarrassing…." Bonnie began, but Freddy rubbed her arm. It was a little stiff, but Freddy felt like he knew what was going to happen. Maybe….maybe this wasn't going to be all lovey dovey like he thought it was going to be, but it was going to be perfect either way. He knew that. "I….I love you. I don't know, that's about it. Because I love _you_. I love the fantasy, always perfect, child-friendly you, that never cries and is always smiling. I love the one that cries and is weak, shows emotion but doesn't want to be too weak, I love the you that people don't always see, and I love the one that everyone sees. I love the flaws you have and every inch of your beauty, because…because _I love you_." Bonnie said, blushing a deep, dark red. Freddy looked startled.

She knew this was a bad idea! She should've just kept it to herself, just let Freddy talk and left him to say his own things and nothing else. She shouldn't've confessed. Freddy tensed up a little, before laughing. Bonnie looked a little confused. "Oh, oh my….. I….." Freddy said, "I love you too, Bon." He breathed into Bonnie's ear, making her shiver and blush harder. Bonnie felt her heart almost explode with happiness.

Freddy looked into Bonnie's eyes, a deep pinkie-purple colour. Bonnie inched a little closer, feeling Freddy's breath on her skin. Freddy felt her breath on his skin, and couldn't resist how beautiful she looked. Between her heart and her head, Bonnie couldn't figure out which one she agreed with more. Bonnie loved the kiss, it was soft and smooth and filled with love, passion, and a little bit of spice. She loved it.

The kiss went on for ages, until eventually the two animatronics had to break away because their system would over heat or over work. Freddy was smiling a wonky, lovey-dovey smile. Bonnie loved it on his face, because it looked so happy and comfortable, like it fitted him. Bonnie wore a super happy smile. She couldn't wait to tell everyone, she was overjoyed. Freddy smiled and hugged her, pulling her so close, and she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

She was so, so happy.


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay, okay. Yep. You can come over, it's fine. Yeah, yeah. I'm Eggs, yep. Yes, I'm the security guard you never bothered to meet and has still managed to consecutively work two jobs to make enough money to survive and not get killed by your maniac animatronics, yep. That's me. Oh, I'm also the dude that fed Funtime Freddy McDonald's because a co-worker said he had a stressful day. Yeah, that's me. No, I'm not the dude that wrote 'I 3 Lolbit 4eva' on Ballora's window. Nope, that was someone else." Eggs chattered on, his Boss on the other end of the phone. Surprisingly, he seemed to not care that his boss had his number.

From the amount of random prank calls he had from the sister location robot's, he didn't care _who_ had his number now. That, and the automated reminders from the system that had originally named him Eggs reminding him he had work and updating him about the Animatronics states and things, he assumed the system had just given him his phone number, seeing as they must have it saved somewhere for a case like this.

What really surprised him was that his boss _wanted to meet him_. And now, at Freddy Fazbear's instead of Circus Baby's because he had business here and decided to use this time to meet Eggs now because it was simply easier. It was so unsettling for him to think that his boss wanted to meet him now. What made it worse was that his boss had an eerie tone to his voice. Something familiar but distant, giving him déjà vu. It made him tense up as he put the phone call down and headed down the hall to Mike and Jeremy.

At least he had time to prepare for this meeting with his boss seeing as he was coming tomorrow. Eggs gave a loud, audible sigh as he entered the night guard room.

Spring Bonnie took another quick look through the crack in the boards, watching Mangle closely. While they had stolen the Ipad for the camera's the night before so that they could watch the performances instead of sleeping the whole day, Mangle wasn't performing and Spring Bonnie had a strange feeling, longing, to be close to her. To know her.

He pulled away from the whole in the wood, instead turning to the camera's. He kept the noise on silent, not like they had much volume anyway. But, he didn't want to wake Golden, because Golden was exhausted after a long night of hanging out with Marionette, and even though Spring didn't get love, he knew that Golden was very happy. He liked it, it made him feeling like everything was going to be okay.

He thought about it. About everything. His mind just seemed to wonder back to the old place and the memories he had. He hadn't told anyone, but he had been on. He wasn't oblivious to the world around him. Sure, he hadn't moved a lot when they'd found him and brought him here, but how could he have? He had a beam on his lap, for goodness sakes. He hated being alone, and he knew Golden had been moved. He knew they wouldn't take him along. He'd just known it.

Golden was the main act, after all. And they couldn't just get rid of the main act, now could they? Spring sighed. Looking down at the Ipad's screen. The camera was much clearer than what he remembered them being like. It was strange to think that he'd never go back to Fredbear's-oh gosh. He was never going to go back to Fredbear's. He….he was going to be here now…..

The thought _terrified_ him. He gave a deep breath in and a deep breath out, but instead it came out as a sigh. He decided to power off in hopes it would calm him down enough to not be terrified it. Maybe it'd get rid of the strange longing to be close to Mangle too. He didn't even know he that well.

Eggs sighed as he got out of the car. Everything was so much more difficult. He was working a 9-5 and a 12-6, and was practically always exhausted. He was really tired, because today's day-shift working for Countdown was difficult, he'd had a difficult time with some of the customers, most of them saying he needed to hurry up, but he really couldn't because the system scanning the items had broken twice that day because he'd began to 'hurry' up.

He wished so badly he'd get a raise here like mike did, enough to support him. He could always sell the exotic butter's he got _every. Single. Week._ But then again, his popcorn was pretty delicious with butters from Brazil and Asia mixed. Eggs gave a sharp gasp as he heaved himself up from the car seat in Mike's car. He made his way over to the door, the other's had gone in earlier than him so he could wait for his boss, but he'd decided to give up on waiting for him, seeing as it was almost 12:30, and he had a job to do.

As he opened the door, almost all the Sister Location animatronics rushed to hug him. Gosh, they gave hugs that could crush him if he wasn't used to it by now. "We were so worried!" Baby said, a smile forming on her face. "We thought that maybe you were sick-or that you'd get really cold outside, Ennard here almost panicked himself out of existence, it was really-" Baby cut herself off, but Eggs knew what she was going to say. Her face fell. "Never mind." She said, and Ennard blushed a little as he realised too what she was going to say.

"Yeah, and then Baby started trying to calm me down. It was _adorable_." Ennard made the end word more pointed, obviously trying to get the point across to Baby that he didn't mind being called cute. Baby blushed a little too, which was hard to do, since she practically already had blush on mechanically. "We were really worried, Eggs." Ennard said, scooting a little closer to Baby. She blushed a little more.

Eggs smiled at them all, glad someone was worried about him. Even if they weren't human, and they wouldn't tell him what made them act so human, Eggs was glad that they cared. Or seemed to care. It was comforting. He smiled at them all as they began to giggle and separate into their own little conversations. Eggs gave a loud, happy sigh.

Just then, the door opened from behind him. The animatronics, all of them, gasped and Eggs tried not to cringe as he turned around. Standing right in front of him was his boss, a man in purple with dyed purple hair and some bright, baby blue eyes. Exactly what he had hoped _wouldn't_ happen. Standing in front of him was William Afton, his boss and the sworn enemies of all the animatronics.

He managed to excuse himself and shuffle all the animatronics into another room so they wouldn't tear his boss's guts out. When he turned around again, however, things just got worse. Mike grabbed him and they both ran. Jeremy ran too, unsure of what was happening but knowing it was bad.

"We are not. Going. Out." Mike commanded, shutting both doors. "They're all hostile. They….somehow they know that _he's_ here. I don't know who _he_ is, but they know he's here, and they will kill us if we go out. We're staying in here until six. They need to sort this out." Mike said, panting and hurrying around to try and find the camera Ipad, but in the end he gave up and collapsed on the chair in the middle of the room, wheeling backwards until he was against the wall.

"I know this is irrelevant for you and all, but aren't you aware that the sister location animatronics can go through vents?" Eggs said, pointing to a vent above their heads. He knew something was off, the animatronics didn't generally want to stuff them. Usually they were friendly. He'd known that all the animatronics were usually possessed by dead children, but he didn't know that the murderer was still alive! "I don't think they can get up into the vents, but I just wanted to let you all know. Anyway, we don't exactly have any food and-" Eggs was cut off but a sudden yell from down the corridor.

Freddy was there, being attacked. His wires were flying everywhere while Bonnie watched, horrified, in the background. Eggs felt himself go numb as he watched it. Mike started to gasp, but Jeremy burst into tears and Mike's ended up hugging Jeremy to comfort him. Eggs was terrified of his boss all of a sudden. It was all happening to fast-he had to stop it-but how could he?

He needed to get the animatronics out of his sight, and he needed to get him out of the building. He opened the door, closing it again and barely, just barely, getting under the door and into the corridor, where a now-lifeless Freddy lay, with Bonnie crying on her knees. He made his way past her, terrified she might hurt him. As he walked around, rather unsure of what he was going to do, a wire picked him up by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him up.

He came face to face with Ennard, a grinning, evil Ennard. His eye was red and Eggs felt like he was looking Death in the eye. The world around them began to shake as Ennard looked him in the eye, all the Sister Location animatronics surrounded him, and Ennard dropped him. Eggs backed against a wall close to him, hoping the shadows would keep him out of sight. The world span. His knees wobbled. Ennard cut his cheek. Baby grabbed his ankle tightly, making him gasp in pain. His breathing was short. The world spun faster. It felt as if everything was going to cave under his feet. He wanted to puke, his guts felt like he would spew them out if he kept breathing.

He heard another scream, probably Bonnie. Ballora grabbed his other foot tightly, and he gave a short gasp in pain. He wanted to die much quicker than this. Ennard's wires surrounded his neck tightly, choking him. His breath got faster. His head felt light and he wanted to scream. It was agony. It was pain. It was torture. He knew death was right around the corner but Ennard was holding him right on the edge, between life and death, teetering over the end of the cliff but not quite falling, in enough pain to die but not dying.

And then everything went black.

Chica cried out just as her many friends had. She knew that revenge was coming for the purple guy, but she had no clue how. All her friends were dead. She was going crazy and killing every living thin in her sight from bugs to people. She didn't want Mike to come out; and she would never forgive herself if she killed any of the night guards, but she couldn't help it if the other's did. She'd lost track where they all were when they'd broken up, but when she looked around to see the ruins of her friends, she knew where they were. They were waiting for her.

So as the purple guy attacked, it didn't hurt much. She cried out still, because it hurt to have her spirit ripped from her body. It was almost as much pain as her first death. He kept hitting and hitting, getting oil all over his clothes, with his dyed purple hair flinging everywhere. He shattered every part of her. It was almost irreplaceable, enough to send her spirit out but her body was fixable. She'd be fixed.

But everything went black for her before she knew it. She didn't even have a chance to get revenge.

 _The spirits of the children rise against you, old man. We defy you, old man. I warned you not to, but you did anyway._ A voice whispered into his ear, making him shudder. "Who's there? I am armed," He said, looking around to an empty corridor. All that surrounded him was the ruins of old foes, old animatronics. He knew even more where there, but he hadn't bothered to go after them. He had who he wanted, the toys and originals. The others could go die in a fire for all he cared. Yeah, he'd made them, but that didn't mean he cared about them. They'd taken everything from him, right? "I know someone's there!" He added, panicking a little. Was he going mad?

The other's he'd seen drag someone, that wretched night guard 'Eggs' into a backroom. He was unconscious, probably dead. Poor guy, he was bad but William had never wanted him dead. Ah well, life goes on. Maybe not for him, but for others, yes. And he had much better matters ahead, like getting the hell out of here before the cops got called. Even though he was the good guy.

He was the good guy here. They were the bad guys. That was that. Sure, sometimes he knew the cops would be called, but you've got to bend a few rules to do good sometimes. That's just how it is. William smiled, heading to the exit.

In front of the exit stood a group of pale white, see through children. William gasped as each of them looked at him. He knew who they were clear as day. He never thought he'd have to say this, but fear coursed through him as fast as panic took hold of his body. He sprinted in the opposite way, running into the back room were the suit had been. Surely they couldn't go here if it wasn't in the robot's radar's, right? They were just ghosts from a bunch of robot's with children stuffed in them after all.

But ghost's didn't exist! His eyes must be deceiving him and his body must've just been shocked. He'd been up for hours, anyway. He was probably just tired. But as he made his way over to the door of the backroom, he knew his eyes weren't deceiving him. In piled the same group of children he'd seen twice before, once alive and now twice dead. He'd been trying to erase his memory of them. To get rid of them at all costs. He didn't want to remember them.

 _We know what you've done, what you're planning. You're eyes are perfectly fine, unfortunately for you. You've just got a whole flood of karma waiting for you, is all._ He shook himself and rubbed his eyes. He was seeing things, he must be seeing things! Ghosts-they-it couldn't be! The cuts and things looked so real it was as if they were fresh, but they were pale and see through, like a ghost in a movie. He must be dreaming!

"You-you can't do anything to me!" he yelled at them, scared and frightened. "You're just ghosts! You can't touch me at all!" He yelled again, even more terror swallowing his insides and his stomach doing so many backflips it might as well have back flipped out of his body.

 _Are we really, though? I mean, we don't even have to touch you to torture you, anyway._ He paused, his breath caught in his throat and a lump keeping his very body from moving. He was scared. He was terrified. He was horrified. _Go on, it's your move._

He looked around, frantic for any escape. He got up from against the wall and shuffled over to the suit, no confidence in him but his plan running on hope. He pulled the suit up, and opened it into spring lock mode. He got into the suit. He sighed, breathing. The pitter patter of rain from outside calmed him.

One stab. No breath. Two stabs. No sight. Three stabs. Buckled legs. Four stabs. More blood. Five stabs. Death.

Spring Bonnie was scared.

The spirit's were gone, and the puppet was out.

She was going to fix them all again, and this time they'd really be free from their problems.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally, she was done. Everyone was fixed. She couldn't find Springtrap, so he wasn't fixed, but the others were. She was quite happy with herself, she'd managed to fix them up entirely all by herself. It had taken quite a while, but when you have magical powers and you are a robot ghost machine thing, stuff gets easy very quickly.

She decided to power them on, just to test it. She had no clue where the Sister location animatronics were, but they weren't here so she guessed they must be fine. She also hadn't seen Eggs, and she hoped he was okay because the sister location animatronics could be very rough sometimes.

Eggs groaned as he awoke. His head and neck hurt. His breathing took a moment to return to normal. He heard crying, but his head hurt too much for him to notice anything around him. After about fifteen minutes of gathering his surroundings and remembering what'd happened, he sat bolt upright and came face-to-face with sister location animatronics. His fist instinct was that it was fine, they were his friends. His second instinct was to run. So he ran. He turned and sprinted and didn't stop until he reached the guards office.

They opened the door and he bolted in, soar and upset and exhausted, and then they closed to door and all of them huddled together under the table in the guard's office. He heard the stomps of feet, and suddenly all the animatronics were at their door and they were barely breathing.

Then they heard a knock.

"Who's there?" They all chorused naturally, before covering their mouths and looking at each other.

"It's just us. We…um….we wanted to apologise…..for….almost killing you, Eggs. And, uh, we're better now? We promise we won't kill you….." A silent, high pitched female voice said from behind the door. Eggs gulped. Mike opened the door, but they all still hid under the desk.

Everntually, Eggs crawled out from under the desk. "I'm gonna a need a mental health year." Eggs said simply, stansing up and walking out into the kitchen to get a glass of water while he thought over everything.

Mike and Jeremy stood up next, where Mike grabbed Jeremy's hand and they walked out together too. The animatronics looked confused at each other. All of them, the toys and original's, and the sister location animatronics, started giving confused looks at each other. "Are we forgiven then, or….?" Ennard asked from behind Baby, and all of them separated into their own conversations.

None of them even noticed Spring Bonnie's disappearance. None of them remembered what happened, all except for trying to kill every living thing that wasn't robotic in sight. Seeing hi, being attacked, and the puppet awakening them and explaining that they needed to apologise, and that everything was going to be okay.

When Eggs came back, he clarified they were forgiven, but Mike, Jeremy, and him had decided that they were getting door treatment for a month, and no takeaways for a year. The animatronics groaned. Eggs gave a small smile. Eggs looked sad, sighing and looking down. The animatronics gave him a questioned look. "I didn't want to tell you, but…..I'm….um…." He tried to fake crying between his smile. "I'm being promoted!" He yelled, a wide smile spreading on his face. They all cheered. "So now, I'm working the day shift and the night shift." Eggs said, a smile on his face. Double the money, and he only had to go one place.

Chica giggled to herself as Foxy held her closer, kissing her again. After a tiring few hours and all the animatronics being fixed, Chica had taken straight away to telling Foxy how she felt. He felt exactly the same way. Mangle had gone to search for Spring Bonnie in hopes he was okay. So, Chica and him had decided to spend the night together in pirate's cove. Hanging out, talking, simple things like that.

Of course, Freddy and Bonnie were on the stage, and Golden was practically crying over marionette being okay. Chica was sort of relieved to be okay after it all. Everything was about to go back to normal and nothing was going to change.

Spring Bonnie ached all over. It hurt, a lot. The purple guy was sending things into his mind, upset about his failure. He hadn't even realised that Spring Bonnie had a conscious. He was listening to all his confusion, wonder, and anger, and answering himself. William Afton could hear all of this, and thought he was answering his own questions.

Spring Bonnie decided to finally formally introduce himself. He didn't really have a clue who this man was, but seeing as he was practically the same being as him now, he decided he might as well find out. They were both rather confused.

Um, Hi. I'm Spring Bonnie. I'm not sure if you know, but we're sharing the same suit now, so we might as well get to know each other. I'm also the person that's been answering all your questions.

Um…..I'm William Afton? Nice to meet you? Also, you should've told me you existed earlier. You started making me freak out.

Oh, um. I'm sorry?

It's fine. Anyway, how long have you been in here? This suit, I mean?

Oh, um, a long time…..I can't actually remember….

Oh. Should we move, then? It's getting incredibly annoying just talking to you.

Sorry? I'm sure we can move just let me-

AH! That's hurts, you imbecile!

Sorry! I didn't meant to-

Ugh! Just let me do it, you incessant fool!

sorry

Ugh. Fine. I forgive you and you're dumbfound stupidity. Is there anyone else around here? Any….others?

Um…yes? There's a lot of other animatronics….sorry….

Well, that's bad. No wonder you're so dumb, useless and weird. You've obviously been hanging around with freaks. Of course, I too am a freak of nature now, and so are you. You even more than me. Come on! Up we get!

Are you sure you'll be alright? It might hurt-

I'll be find you idiot! Just shut up and let me work! Also, stupid name. If we're going to be together, I'm naming us and you Springtrap! Because I'm stuck in this horrible trap and you're spring Bonnie and I'm stuck with you. Don't question it!

After a long few hours of traumatizing talk and calming down, the sister location animatronics were wondering around for a final time, soaking in everything before they left. Everyone was worried about the missing Spring Bonnie, so they were hoping to find some sort of trace of Spring Bonnie while they were at it.

They heard a groan from the backstage room. As they went over and opened the door, the switched on the light and gasped. After everything they'd seen, this was the most horrific. For there, standing in a pool of blood, smiling insanely, was someone they'd never thought they'd meet again.

Spring Bonnie wasn't sure he liked the name Spring Trap, but he went with it. These animatronics, the sister location ones, must be looking for William. Spring Bonnie decided to call himself Spring Trap.

Because obviously, this man was right.

He was dumb.

No wonder Mangle hadn't bothered to find him.

A/N: Hello! So, I'm glad that you all have followed me on this journey through another FNAF book! It's been tough (Not) and I've honestly had no clue where I was going with this book at times, but right now, I'm glad I finished it. I know it's probably unsattisfactory, but this is how it was planned to end from the beginning. It's a story that end's at a beginning, and tells the story back to front almost. Because you know the background, but you don't know what happens next. I don't know. But anyway, I'm glad I finished another FNAF book, and that I managed to do it quicker than I did with the last two, because those took me ages to find motivation for.

I jsut want to give a shout out despite not having many followers on here because if people view this later I want them to go check out DecipherTheCipher because they helped with me starting the book. They've also been talking to me for so long on both here and anotehr website, I'm really glad to talk to them, and they're a great writer!

Anyway, I hope to see you at my next book, or the next chapter of whatever I decide to post. I don't know. Bye!


End file.
